


Changes

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Band Fic, Birthday Fluff, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Three of the Monkees wish Ann a special happy birthday.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is loosely inspired by me finding out Genie Franklyn made Ann a special dress for her 21st birthday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Monkees or Ann Moses' likeness

One-shot: Changes

LA, February 1968

The current weekend marked a special day in Ann’s life. She was turning 21, and while she already has had her own life and career since graduating high school, it still felt like a significant moment. Even more special that her colleagues were the ones putting on a (bit of a secretive) birthday bash for her tonight. And it’ll also feel nice to finally not have to use Genie or Peter as a cover for underage drinking. But before the festivities at night, Ann was spending the day at the recording studio across town to see the Monkees begin recording Peter’s songs for their movie soundtrack. Partly for possible reporting fodder for her magazine and mostly for moral support for her friend, who for whatever reason kept getting sidelined on the band’s track listings.

Since the party was only 10 minutes away, Ann brought her dress in her car to the studio to change into and not waste time going back home. Genie, being the great friend she was, personally seamed and fitted a new piece for the writer-editor. And to mark her final plunge into adulthood, Genie decided to make the dress a little more mature looking than Ann usually preferred. But the younger friend didn’t mind. It was a special event after all. At around 5:30 PM, Ann excused herself from the studio to grab said dress from her trunk and step into the restroom. As she walked out of the stall, she looked into the mirror. The dress was black with goldish lining on the top and bottom edges, with two more gold lines along each side of the dress. It placed just above her knees and had strappy sleeves. She swapped her usual flats for a modest pair of black heels, but kept her hair down like always. She used the restroom mirror for a bit of mascara and a nude lipstick, yet opted not for any powder or blush. The biggest advancement was that the new dress had cleavage, which Ann didn’t ever show with her regular dresses or shirts. She stood frozen in front of the mirror a few long seconds. _‘Oh God…’_ How was this appropriate? It wasn’t like she was going clubbing, her superiors were appearing at the party tonight too.

When she returned to the recording room to put her make-up back in her bag, she noticed Peter and Gerry were still in the back playing with the soundboard. As she heard the door close behind her, Peter looked up to find her with the new look. He paused mid-movement in what looked like surprise and minor amazement. The musician stepped out of the booth and over to her by the couch on the side of the room. He was in a typical turtleneck+vest combo he was fond of wearing around the cool temperature studio during recordings. 

“Wow…”

Ann tried not to blush, realizing he was reacting to the dress. 

He stopped in front of her with a slight smile on his face. “That’s quite a dress.”

“Yeah…I think Genie might have overdone it,” she meekly commented as she set down her blouse and jeans, and grabbed her sweater off the couch. 

“I doubt that,” he laughed. 

“I don’t know…I mean, Chuck and Ralph are going to be there tonight. I don’t want to disappoint them and make them think I’m tacky.”

“Ann, you’ve been working with them for two years. They probably won’t suddenly think less of you for…dressing up for one night,” he suggested.

She sighed and placed her sweater over her shoulders anyway.

“Seriously, you look amazing. And now I feel worse for not being able to attend tonight,” he added with an apologetic, lopsided grin.

“Oh no, it’s fine…it’s mostly going to be magazine associates anyway. Well and Genie, but that’s because we’re always out together, heh,” she insisted. “Plus we can go all out next week for your birthday too.”

Peter chuckled again. “Nothing special about 26.” 

Ann shrugged. “Still…”

“But you’re right, there’s always something going on at my place,” he smirked. “Maybe you can bring a cake along with your swimsuit next weekend.”

She smiled and let out a breath at the exchange. Just then, Micky walked through the door.

“Jeez, you got a hot date tonight?”

Ann went back to feeling self-conscious and crossed her arms over her chest. “No, it’s my birthday…”

“Oh, right, sweet 21! Or something. Congrats!” He said cheerfully. 

She smiled again. “Thanks. Nothing’s really is going to change though. I just won’t have to feel nervous getting carded anymore.”

“And now your readers are going to think you’re a square,” Micky informed.

“Oh…” There was a slightly awkward pause before Peter huffed in jest.

“That’s not true, Annie. Everyone knows you’re not square until you hit 30,” he reassured.

Ann nodded and just placed her bag in the crook of her arm. She slowly waved before grabbing her other clothes and moving to the door. “Well…see you guys later.”

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. “Come on. No frowning on birthdays. Your new dress is great and you’re on top of the media world. Hey, maybe you’ll get a promotion tonight!” 

She grinned playfully as they separated, though Peter kept his hands on her arms. “Not much higher for me to go. Unless they want to make me head editor.”

“And you’d be brilliant at that as well!” Peter insisted optimistically.

The supportive commentary momentarily made Ann forget she wasn’t completely comfortable yet with her new look. She gave another appreciative grin before gripping the strap of her bag and motioning back to the door. “Thanks, Peter.”

“And knowing Genie, most people will be distracted by her new outfit to notice yours right away,” he kidded.

Ann snorted and shook her head. “Okay, no more jabs at my friends. Bye, guys.” Micky gave an exaggerated wave while Peter threw an imaginary bouquet as she left the building. When she exited through the front entrance, she found Mike hopping out of his car in a white T-shirt covered by a familiar unbuttoned dark green shirt. While heading past Ann in the opposite direction, he barely glanced at her before doing a sudden double take and stood mid-step. Ann recognized that he clearly didn’t realize it was her at first. She stopped briefly in front of her own car to give a slightly awkward wave. “Hi…” 

Mike responded with a slow, distracted wave in return before eventually treading to the entrance. Ann exhaled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear before grabbing her car key from her bag pocket.


End file.
